peoples_aristocratic_statefandomcom-20200214-history
System of Dynasties
SYSTEM OF DYNASTIES How does government is People’s Aristrocratic state work? This is one of most interseting aspects. We will combine best of past and present. So far modern age and depopulation is becoming “moden thing”, and is deemed as “good”, cause we wont have enough “resources”(I think they mean money for their pockets while not doing anything!). This tought that we will run out of “space” and that things will cost more is really negativistic approach. That’s not true! Space age is coming soon, human civilization will in few decades enter into new colonial age, we will be exploring something that is infinite – space itself. This is not place to talk about education, but we have our own system which we will represent(we will give a link when its ready). One of the many troubles Is thinking inside a box. So in order to approach this problem we must understand that giving children, and human beings in general a right approach to economy. Economy today is this “if there are more people, we will need to produce more, use more resources, and that is bad!”. We are forgeting one important part, human potential. By reforming educataional system from teaching kids some things that will barely have any use in their life, except to say how smart they are, to a system which teaches kids about life and how they can become happy individuals, how the can develop themselves and help humanity. Only than we will see the real meaning of potential in human beings. After this digression lets continue. How do we overcome this tendency of human beings to not have kids since its really a pain in ass sometimes? How do we make family more meaningfull institution? By making dyansties! Wait Milan(that is my name) that is not even practical! What the heck do you mean my simply saying, lets make dynasties! Its not like you can simply marry someone and say you can have dyansty… You need to first have a reason for the dynasty, you need to own something, govern something etc… So that your “dynasty” has some meaning! You are totally right! And that is what we will do, we will make it simple and meaningfull! The reason why this ideology is called People’s Aristrocracy, is cause everyone gets to be aristocrat! One of the biggest problem in modern is that feeling of “not being part of anything”, than feeling lonely. All of this things come from bad instituation of familiy, disfunctionality in familiy and all other stuff… How do we make families great again? By making them greater than ever. In order for this system function all individuals need to make effort, and make self-improovment a priority. Or else not much will be done. This is why self-improovment is most important, it is the only way for society to function efficiently. Our system just creates better environment for society to thrive! 2nd step in making familiy great is to make laws. One of the worst thing is family is abuse! Parents have this logic that say “well if I gave birth to the kid, than he is my ownership!” That’s not right! That’s how disfunctional family works, establishing authority via phyisical or verbal abuse is sign of disfunctional family. And disfunctional family is a worst thing that can happen in this system, so by any means we must stand against it! That why we need strict laws. 1st thing that these laws need to assure us is that parents wont be “owners” of their children. More of, they will be their parents, not owners! In order to assure this, we need to assure some degree of security for the children. Law must: ensure that children are neither verbally or physically abuse. If family is disfunctional, law will put parents into jail and make sure that children is taken good care of! But here comes a deadly problem, how do we define a disfunctional family? We will talk about that somewhere else. We must stick to the subject. With functional families, self-improovment schools, we will can now form the great system of dynasties. So what one should do to create dynasty? First we need to create limit of dynasties according to sits avalible in rational parliament. If we would like to have 2 representative of one dynasty(or dynastical group) that limit would be 150 dynasties(dynastical groups). Before we continue lets adress this annoying issue, instead of saying just “dyansties” we will say dyanstical group, why? Cause dynasty is created simply by being in marriage(not litterally, we will explain later)! This mean if nation would have 7,000,000 adult people and male and female population is 50/50, that there would be ability to have 3,500,000 dynasties. And this issue we will adress. So trying to think that such amount of dynasties can possibly fit in rational parliament is absurd. Instead we going to say “dynastical groups”, which is group of dynasties that come together and represent themselves as one in parliament so that they could fit in. Lastly, dynastical groups can make dynastical sub-groups, which is like in system of bratsvas. Its up to the state how much seats would one dynastical group have. We think proper number would be 300:5 which means 60. So there would be 5 dynastical groups, each of them having 60 seats. So by saying that to create dynasty, enough is for you to be married and have at least three kids(minimum needed for population to grow). What do you get when you make a dynasty? Ability to effect politcal life of the state! With that you will become aristocrat, and the founder of the dyansty, and ultimately be able to create your dynastical rational parliament, join dynastical group and become legitimate part of government! That simple, that easy. Now last part is about how to join/leave dynasty, inhertance, death and other affairs. First we going to be straight here, one of mottos of our state is to enable humans to gaing ability to live forever and to be invincible and to rewive the dead. WOAH! That was unexpected, you say! What our ideology has anything to do with that? Our ideology will take part in that goal in many ways, with self-improovment schools, and economical basis that we made together with system of bratsvas, science will face age of full progression. We will talk about this more later, but it was just worth a note. So with that in mind, we can continue. The importance of this is, that it gave us a new viewpoint in how law will be applied to dynasties. How can dynasty be broken? By ending a marriage dynasty is broken. Simple as that. But there another problem, who leads the dynasty? No one, it’s a collective group of people of one family, none of them has a greater political power than other. As such dynasty can be broken only by every individual that is part of the dynasty, brakes marriages, and dynasty will end. In meantime, individuals in dynasty who are not married would not be able to inhert it, it will simply dissapear(dynasty), and individuals that are not in dynasty will be able to create a new one. With this we will avoid potential games of thrones, which would be deadly foe in our system if we would allow it to exist. Thereby, you can leave dynasty: if you are in marriage and are not inherent part of dynasty(you became part of dynasty by marrying to someone who is in dynasty), than In ordere to leave dynasty, everything you need to do is end marriage. If you are in dynasty you can only leave dynasty by marrying to someone outside of your dynasty. And yes this means, if you are born from parents in dynasty, you will only be left with no dynasty, if your parents end their marriage. Other than that, there is no possible way of being in no dynasty. Why is all of this for? To reaffirm the values of family to the new upcoming age. Family is one of the most important instituations for humans, it must be regarded as such. Category:Government